A wiper arm assembly is already known from DE 3,744,237 A1. The wiper arm is equipped with an additional support element, which is rigidly mounted on the wiper bar of the wiper arm and engages on the inner leg of the wiper blade carrier frame facing the wiper shaft. This support element serves to support the wiper blade in and counter to the wiping direction of the wiper arm in order to avoid undesirable clatterings of the wiper strip on the windshield to be wiped when the windshield wiper device is in operation. On the one hand, these clatterings lead to a disturbing noise buildup, and on the other hand, the so-called clatter marks on the windshield can obstruct vision to a serious extent. However, since the wiper blade frame consists of a hard material, the muffling of the clattering noise achievable with such a wiper arm is still unsatisfactory. On the other hand, the achievable abatement of the clattering itself is not satisfactory, since the wiper strip lying against the windshield is comparably deformable due to its elasticity and is also held and guided on the carrier frame with a certain amount of play related to its function.